Es un Día Hermoso
by Mst'D
Summary: Siempre haces travesuras, pero por sobretodo siempre me haces sonreír, es por ello que te amo (Oldrivalshipping) un pequeño One-shot


Es un Día Hermoso

-Green, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Deja ya de ignorarme!- le escuchó gritarme, creo que hace más de diez minutos comenzó a hablar, y no tengo la más mínima idea de sobre que hablaba…Así son todas las mañanas. Esta chica cada día viene a visitarme, si no la veo en el Gimnasio, está en el laboratorio rompiendo alguna que otra cosa y si no es allí quizás en el jardín jugando con mis pokemones siempre se escusa diciéndome que "les da el cariño que yo no les otorgo"… Verla cada día ya es parte de mi rutina

-Discúlpame Blue, no te oí en lo más mínimo, si no lo notaste esta máquina no se reparara por si sola- le respondí algo cortante, aun que no era mi intención hablarle así es una actitud que es difícil de dejar- Si gustas vete a jugar con mis pokemones, o ve a perderte en algún lugar, estoy ocupado debo terminar con esta máquina para hoy, ya más tarde nos veremos-

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- Me dijo un con un tono triste se retiraba del lugar, para así dejarme solo en el laboratorio.

-Tsk… creo que no debí hablarle de esa manera- El problema no es que me desagrade Blue, es todo lo contrario, es solo que Siempre aparece en los momentos en los cuales estoy más ocupado, y como mi paciencia no es del todo prolongada termina en escenas como aquellas. Sera mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

Tras unas largas horas logre terminar con esto, solo tenía una pequeña fisura y se habían borrado los datos, no fue tanto trabajo pero debo admitir que demore, ya son alrededor de las dos de la tarde, ahora debo al menos solucionar esta situación con Blue, quizás se pregunten ¿De qué manera lo haré? Es fácil ella no pide demasiado solo debo regalarle el resto de mi día e invitarla a ese extraño café que tanto adora, no sé si es por el servicio o por los pasteles.

Me quito la bata blanca con la cual estaba cubriéndome la cual ya paso a ser ploma, al igual que estos lentes. Los deje encima de un banco, ahora voy en dirección hacia donde debería estar Blue, espero no esté envenenando otra vez a mis pokemones, con sus famosos "pokécubos" ni ellos merecen fallecer tan jóvenes, solo por una rabieta de Blue.

-Green!, tus pokemones se han escapado, lo lamento, ven apresúrate- La puerta se abrió de golpe, y ella me tomo de la mano y me saco a rastras por todo el laboratorio hasta el jardín.

-Pero qué demonios has hecho, comprendo que estés enfadada pero no es razón para hacer algo así!- Lo que ahora ven mis ojos es algo completamente ¿raro? Puedo ver como mis pokemones corren de aquí para allá, con sus respectivas pokebolas en la boca o sostenidas de algo más.

-¿Pero que estas esperando? Ve por ellos!,- me dijo y seguido de eso me empujo en dirección hacia ellos, yo solo corrí asta el que estaba más próximo, será fácil son solo 5 pokemones, ahora es cuando me agradezco el no dejarla entrar a las habitaciones en los cuales se encuentran los pokemones que a capturado mi abuelo, si no, sería un desastre…

**Punto de Vista de Blue.**

Es divertido el verle así, corriendo por todas partes y lanzándose contra ellos para poder atraparlos y así quitarle las pokebolas y meterlas en estas. Aun que me lo niegue mas tarde se que lo está disfrutando, sé que no es del todo un hombre amargado. Es por ello que cada día vengo con la intención de hacerlo sonreír, es lo único que por ahora puedo hacer, siempre está en contantes tenciones y aun que no lo diga se ve que está agotado y aun que no lo diga, todos los días se agota más y más. Aun que en ocasiones me hiere con sus frías palabras siempre busca la manera de solucionarlo y eso es lo que me gusta de él, solo con migo es así, solo a mi lado deja de ser el Gran líder del Gimnasio.

Por ahora solo disfruto de la escena, me senté bajo un árbol y con Eevee en mis brazos. Ambos nos sonreímos al ver que nuestro plan a dado frutos. Ya después de media hora termino, dejo a todos sus pokemones en sus respectivas pokebolas y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

-¿Por fin terminaste? He, no fue mi culpa lo ocurrido, solo estábamos jugando y se descontrolaron- le dije algo dudosa el solo se sentó a mi lado y se recargo contra el gran roble.

-No te preocupes, me he divertido algo con esto, gracias pero para la próxima no me asustes de esta manera- me respondió algo ya más calmado.

-al menos logre sacarte del laboratorio, ¿no crees que es un hermoso día?- le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras continuaba acariciando a Eevee.

**Punto de vista de Green**

Siempre hace lo mismo y por ello la amo, siempre trata de hacer lo mejor para mi, sabe lo cual ajetreada es mi vida y busca maneras de alegrarme el día a día si no estuviera a mi lado diariamente que sería de mí, me volvería loco, sería un amargado e insensible aun que es una chica escandalosa siempre busca la manera de hacerme sonreír, aun que por muy pequeña que sea siempre lo logra. Le estoy completamente agradecido

-espero no haber interferido con algo importante pero tú sabes que no me agrada para nada que estés encerrado todo el tiempo en ese laboratorio- me dijo ya más triste y con la mirada baja

-no te preocupes esta ya es mi hora de descanso, pero gracias por preocuparte- le respondí mientras quitaba a Eevee de su regazo y me acomodaba yo en el-me merezco un descanso no crees?- ella solo asintió me sonrió, y acaricio mi cabello tiernamente para así relajarme, hasta el punto de quedarme dormido entre sus brazos.

Quizás ella no lo sepa, pero me ha cambiado la vida de una manera en la cual ella jamás creería, a pesar de ser una mujer escandalosa la amo con cada parte de mi ser, es quien alegra mis días y me ayuda con mi trabajo aun que no suele hacerlo nada bien, pero siempre hace el esfuerzo para que yo siempre este de excelente manera. La amo por una y mil razones

Me levante con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla de su sueño, ella es hermosa cada ves que puede me hace sonrojar con alguna de sus cursilerías. Quizás no te lo he dicho o quizás no quiera decirlo, pero tienes todo el derecho a saber que es mi dueña… soy completamente suyo

Acaricio con cuidado su rostro y una leve brisa se lleva mis palabras que tenía estancadas en el fondo de mi garganta.

-Quizás no lo sepas, Quizás hoy no tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para expresarte lo que siente mi corazón, siempre te he llevado en mis pensamientos… Te amo mi niña revoltosa- ya sin nada más que agregar me acerco a ella y roso mis labios con los suyos, para luego presionarlos un poco, y con ello convertirlo en nuestro primer beso, aun que quizás ella nunca lo sepa. Siento como comienza a despertar, yo completamente asustado me aleje unos centímetros de ella completamente sonrojado, Blue solo me miro me dirigió una linda sonrisa y luego dijo

-Quizás tu no tengas tiempo, pero espero que desde ahora hagas un tiempo para nosotros…. Te amo Green- después de decirme aquello se sonrojo y me abrazo seguido de eso escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, nunca espere ser correspondido de esta manera… sin duda me ha sorprendido, pero más que nada ha vuelto a hacerme feliz. Levante su rostro con mis manos para así poder desarrollar el mismo acto que hace segundos cometí, pero ahora con la intención de ser correspondido. De verdad amo a esta chica con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

-¿hoy me llevaras a ese café, por algunos dulce?- me dijo ella con una bella sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-como todas las tardes, querida- solo la volví a besar y la abrase, ella solo me correspondió

Al final ella si tenía razón, si es un hermoso día…


End file.
